Marmalade
by longdistance
Summary: It all started with a jar of marmalade. One shot.


**Here's just a little one shot that I came up with. Not much plot to be had here. Just some fluff. If you enjoy it, I hope you'll consider leaving a review. Thanks! As always, all rights to J.K. Rowling. All I own is a little idea and some orange marmalade.**

* * *

**Marmalade**

Many things were terrible about returning to finish her final year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were training to be aurors, her parents were settling in but midly miffed with her about not allowing them to help her during the war (as if they could), and everyone treated her like some celebrity. It was terrible. Plainly terrible.

But there was orange marmalade. The elves still weren't quite a fan of hers but she was best friends with Harry Potter and had saved the castle. An offhanded comment for a preference for orange marmalade like her mother always kept, one of the few sweets she'd been allowed, meant that there was always a jar waiting at her place in the Great Hall now.

It was always there. At breakfast with her toast. At lunch in case she wanted some snuck into a roll. And at dinner with the bread. Always orange marmalade. Neville once tried to grab the jaw and it had magically stuck itself to the table in front of her, not budging. The elves were very particular about who was allowed the marmalade meant for their Hermione.

"He's staring again."

Hermione looked up at Ginny and swallowed the last bite of her toast. She followed the nudge of Ginny's chin to the other side of the hall. He didn't immediately look away. He never did, entirely unashamed of being caught. However, after a solid beat, he did turn to address one of the few people who was on speaking terms with him this year, though it was improving every day.

Draco Malfoy had been ordered to return to Hogwarts under his terms of probation. Education would do him good, they said. In exchange, he avoided Azkaban. Testimony from Harry himself didn't hurt. He kept to himself mostly. He was quiet. Stoic even. And Ginny had been catching him watching Hermione as of late.

Hermione shrugged and lifted the rest of her toast to her lips. "Let him. I have other things to worry about."

"I swear...if you say NEWTs."

"NEWTs," she smirked just before stepping over the bench and collecting her bag.

Ginny scowled at her back but caught up with her in the hall. "Ron asked about you again. In the letter I got in yesterday's mail."

Hermione snorted but didn't bother meeting her curious gaze. "And? We don't work, Ginny. You know that. We tried and all we did was bicker all summer. Emotional trauma can only bond you so much. Before the brain sees through the chemical high as it wears off anyway."

Ginny squinted as they paused in the doorway of the dungeon classroom. "Chemical high?"

"Muggle science," Hermione waved a hand and entered first.

"You seriously know everything," she muttered.

"I'm muggleborn," she laughed. "I can't exactly forget everything I grew up with. I still have to function when I go home to my parents. It would be awfully suspicious if my parents' friends asked me questions about school and all I could do was recite the properties of boomslang skin."

"Suspicious indeed."

Both witches turned quickly at the sound of his voice. Quiet but still with that aristocratic drawl, they'd know it anywhere.

Draco Malfoy stood a few steps behind them. His bag was slung haphazardly over one shoulder and his blonde hair no longer slicked away from his face.

He said nothing else as he brushed past them and took a seat near the front. He never bothered to look back and took out his textbook.

"He's awfully strange since the war," Ginny whispered as they took a seat a couple of tables behind him.

"A pleasant change nonetheless," Hermione retorted.

The classroom filled quickly and her attention was pulled away from exploring any curiosities surrounding Draco Malfoy. Professor Slughorn came to the front of the classroom with his usual jovial greeting.

"Today, we'll be doing a potion requiring a partner." He chuckled when the room erupted with groans. "Now, now, not so fast. I've taken the liberty to pair you off for this one so there won't be any foolish chattering. This will be a complex potion but easily brewed as long as you and your partner pay close attention."

He produced a sheet of parchment from his robes and began listing off pairs. Ginny whimpered when he called off her name with Neville's. More confident in his own skin he might be, he was still no skilled potioneer.

"You'll be fine," Hermione assured her. It didn't escape her notice however that the list was dwindling and she and Malfoy were some of the last ones left.

"Ah yes, and lastly Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger."

Draco didn't bother lifting his head when Hermione gingerly slid into the seat next to him. She wasn't going to complain though. No reaction was better than anything he'd sent her way in the past. Her parents still occasionally asked about the boy responsible for her teeth being fixed with magic, especially since the war.

"Off you go," Slughorn grinned.

"At least you're competent," Draco mumbled as he lit their fire.

Hermione rolled her eyes and marched off to collect their needed ingredients from the supply closet. Her arms were full and she nearly dropped the horklump juice on her way back but Draco stepped in front of her and caught the slipping bottles.

"Move your bloody bag out of the way, Theo!"

His housemate gave her a sheepish grin as he slid his bag from under her feet.

They didn't talk after that. They fell into an easy rhythm and she found that he was very perceptive. As she added an ingredient and stirred in the appropriate direction, he was already prepared to complete the next step.

It was when there was nothing left to do but watch their cauldron simmer that she decided to speak.

"The color is right."

Draco tilted his head slightly and his mouth twisted. "Almost. The purple needs to be a bit deeper. Five more minutes."

She lifted on her toes to peer into the cauldron better. The downside to working with him was that he was far taller than her and the cauldron was set up higher.

"Fair enough."

She brushed her hands over her skirt before she took her seat to wait. He followed suit and leaned his elbows on his knees.

She took the opportunity to study him without having to hide it. He'd removed his robes as well but he'd avoided rolling up his sleeves. She knew why of course. Especially since the room was boiling hot and even she had loosened her tie and rolled her shirtsleeves.

He'd put on weight since the end of the war, since she'd watched him marched in front of the Wizengamot. He no longer looked gaunt and sickly. She might've even been willing to describe him as attractive if he continued to keep his mouth shut.

"You look better." She cringed and closed her eyes. "I mean, healthier. You didn't look well last year."

Draco snorted and sat up to cross his arms over his chest. "Thanks, Granger."

Call her crazy but she'd swear that his eyes had roved over her.

"So do you," he added.

She flicked wide eyes at him. "Pardon?"

"At the end of the war. You looked...tired...and well..."

He didn't finish his thought. She knew. He knew. The last time he'd seen her before the battle had been when she'd been squirming on his drawing room floor under the wand of his insane aunt. She still had the nasty word scarred into her arm to prove it. And the nightmares.

"Thank you."

If he could be civil, so could she.

She joined him when he stood again to survey the color of their potion. When she stood on her toes, he tilted the cauldron a bit for her to see and they nodded at each other.

Draco held the bottle with steady hands as she filled it carefully. He capped it and Slughorn took it from him with a bright smile.

"Very good, very good! Dismissed!"

She flicked her wand and their cauldron was clean and their workstation was tidy. They each collected their belongings and left the classroom, paying no mind to the other students still struggling around them.

"I hate double potions," he muttered.

For some reason, they were walking side by side. Hermione knew where she was going. It was nearly lunch. She'd read while she could and have some marmalade on toast as she waited for lunch to begin. However, was he following her?

"Why? You're good at potions." This was decidedly the most they'd ever spoken to one another, especially this year. She wasn't going to fight against his lack of hostility though. He was someone she'd always been secretly curious about but would have never even approached him in the past. His abhorrent attitude and bigotry killed any desire she had to try.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and held the door to the Great Hall for her when they approached. "Slughorn is far too cheerful."

"He is a bit, isn't he?" She didn't dare question that he was using his manners to hold the door for her.

The door closed behind them and he shifted on his feet. There was clearly something he wanted to say and she couldn't recall ever seeing him so hesitant.

"Something you wanted to ask?"

The tip of his tongue darted out and slipped along his lower lip. She didn't have a clue why she watched the motion.

"How'd you get the marmalade?"

Hermione quirked a single brow. "The marmalade?"

Draco nodded. "Yeah, it's orange marmalade, right? I saw Longbottom try to take some once but the jar had stuck itself in front of you."

"The elves," she laughed. "I mentioned my mother keeping it when I was growing up and now, they make sure there's always a jar."

His mouth twisted. "There's never been orange marmalade before."

"Draco," she paused because his name tasted funny on her tongue. Not bitter but not quite sweet. "Would you like some of my marmalade?"

If she blinked, she would have missed it. His eyes widened the slightest before his expression quickly schooled itself. He lifted a shoulder in a casual shrug.

"I won't turn it down if you're offering."

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded. They parted ways and thus began the oddest of truces.

Slughorn took note of their civility working together and made a point to make them partners on all remaining projects for the rest of term. Neither complained and there wasn't much talking but no one could argue about the quality of their work.

Hermione made a point to send her marmalade to the Slytherin table after she'd had her toast in the mornings. The first time it happened, students watched as the jar sailed just over their heads and landed in front of the ex-Death Eater.

However, even though now that she was sharing her marmalade, he hadn't stopped staring. In the Great Hall at meals, during classes, even on the weekends when she retreated to the Great Lake to read alone, she could feel his eyes on her.

The holidays came and she returned home just to celebrate Christmas with her parents continue to soothe the wounds there. Ron invited her to the Burrow but she politely declined. Harry assured her that he understood when he stopped by Christmas Eve for dinner.

"I just think it's too soon to spend time with the whole Weasley family again. I don't want him to get the wrong idea," she'd told him as he said goodbye.

Harry had reached up to scratch a hand through his unruly hair and nodded. "Can't say you're wrong really. He's just starting to let go of the idea of you together. Probably best not to reignite the flame. Besides, I think he might fancy a witch in our auror training, or will realize it if he can let go of you."

"He deserves to be happy," Hermione nodded.

They all did really.

Christmas night a non-descript owl tapped on her bedroom window. It was snowing and she was reluctant to let any of the heat out but she allowed the bird in.

He was carrying a sizeable package and dropped it on her pillow.

"You can stay the night if you'd like," she told the owl and handed him a bit of the biscuit sitting by her cooling tea.

The owl hooted and perched itself on her windowsill before tucking his head in his wing to sleep.

Hermione sat cross-legged on her bed and carefully untied the string from the package. The paper was thick and covered in shiny snowflakes. She peeled it away carefully and found a leather-bound book along with a simple silver tin.

Inside the tin was a dozen sugar cookies decorated with red and green icing. The book was a first edition on the history of Diagon Alley's formation. It was old but well kept. Very valuable and Hermione realized she was holding her breath as she held it in her hands.

She flipped through the pages but there was no note. Nothing at all to let her know who sent it. A small part of her wondered if it was Ron trying one last time to change her mind but she doubted he'd waste hard earned money on any book, even for her.

She returned to Hogwarts two days after Christmas. Her parents had planned a trip and though they'd asked her to come along, the lack of studying for her NEWTs was beginning to make her skin crawl. The castle was sparse around the holidays. Neville had stayed back and a few others but for the most part the castle was blessedly quiet.

Given the small number of students, McGonagall approved of a New Year's Eve dinner in the Great Hall. The long house tables had been forgotten and the students mingled at smaller round ones. Hermione did everything she could to avoid the remnants of charmed mistletoe waiting to catch students unaware. She watched with thinly veiled amusement as Neville had to snog Luna Lovegood before a clump of it would release them.

Having enough of the excitement and energy, she retreated to the base of the stairs just before midnight. She could still see into the Great Hall and hear their chatter but it was quieter on the stairs and no one seemed to mind her absence.

She was only halfway through the mysterious book she'd received and had an itch to finish. In reality, she really should have returned to the common room for more quiet but she felt guilty pulling back from the fray entirely.

She'd read a whole chapter before someone dropped down on the step next to her. She didn't look up at first. Most of the boys who'd been bold enough to approach her this year had been easily deterred with a glare and a lecture on the importance of using their last year for studying and not goofing off.

"I'm glad to see you got the book. I was worried when my owl didn't return immediately."

Hermione quirked a brow before she marked her page and lifted her head to meet Draco Malfoy's icy stare.

"You sent me this?" She didn't even try to hide her surprise.

He shrugged and propped his arms on his bent knees. He had long legs, she noted. He was nearly as tall as Ron actually and that was quite tall.

"I got so nervous that I forgot a note." He was watching the students playing games and for once not staring right at her. "I meant it to be an apology. Or the start of one anyway."

Hermione glanced back at the book in her hands. It made sense. He had the kind of money to afford a first edition of anything he wanted. He'd always been more of an intellectual equal for her than Ron or Harry, though he'd misused that in the past.

She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. "I forgave you for being such a brat, Malfoy."

He shook his head and met her eyes again. The way he looked at her now was different. His expression lacked hostility but there was a heat swimming in the depths of his eyes.

"No, I mean, yes, for that but I meant for not stopping her." His eyes fell to her arm covered by her jacket. "I should have done something."

Hermione swallowed the lump threatening to choke her and drew her arm towards her. "She was mental. If you'd said anything, she likely would have killed me. Tortured you, too."

He shrugged and glanced back at the party. "I would have deserved it."

"No one deserves that."

He bit his lip but didn't argue. "Can I sit here for a while? Theo was getting annoying. He snuck in a flask of firewhiskey."

"Sure."

She opened her book again and began to read. He was quiet at her side and she appreciated that he didn't try to break the silence as Ron often did when he got tired of her reading.

The clock was ticking and the night inched closer to midnight. She felt his stare again, as if the heat of it could seep right into her skin.

"Malfoy, I can feel you staring at me."

"That would be correct."

She finally lifted her head and met his heated gaze. "What do you want?"

He swallowed and she watched his Adam's apple bob. "Honestly?"

The slightest smile caught on her lips. "I like honesty, yes."

"A kiss."

Her lips parted on a breath and for a moment she doubted she'd heard him right. She would have if his eyes weren't not darting between hers and her mouth. She must have stayed silent for too long as a warm blush crept up his cheeks and he turned away.

"I shouldn't have said anything."

Her heart felt like it was beating in her throat but she managed to mark her book. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and drew a slow breath.

"You know, it's a muggle custom to kiss someone at midnight on New Year's."

His head shot up quickly and she bit her lip to hold back a laugh. For a split second, she saw the surprise on his face. She'd seen him shocked before but never surprised.

Ron would have her committed if he knew she was entertaining the thought of kissing Draco Malfoy, even if only for a second. She'd have to pick Harry's jaw off the floor as well.

Draco glanced at his own watch and then her eyes. "Can this be my first foray into learning about muggle customs?"

The seconds ticked by and in the Great Hall the students began counting. Neither was certain who leaned in first and it really didn't matter. Sparks burst behind her closed eyelids when his lips pressed warmly against hers. They were softer than she would have thought. Fuller than Ron's and surprisingly more gentle.

She didn't register the whimper that escaped her when he initially pulled away. However, he didn't disappoint for long. A strong hand came up to cup her jaw and he leaned in for more.

Hermione tilted her head to give him better access. She braced a hand against his chest when he sucked her lower lip. The sparks didn't fade after the shouts of 'Happy New Year' and she felt herself growing a little short of breath but it was too soon to pull away. Not when he snuck his tongue past her parted lips and tasted her for the first time.

His groan vibrated in his chest under her hand and her fingers curled into the fabric of his jumper. Merlin help her but she was snogging Draco Malfoy on the steps of the castle! Snogging him and enjoying it more than she'd ever enjoyed kissing Ron.

There was a gentle strength humming under the surface with Draco. Something vulnerable but resilient as well.

Hermione pulled away with much reluctance when she could no longer catch her breath. He didn't go far though and she'd not realized that his hand had tangled in her hair.

"You taste like marmalade," Draco whispered and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She lifted a hand to stroke over his cheek. "You taste like earl grey."

"Do you put the milk in first or last?"

Hermione felt a breathy laugh bubble up her throat and she pulled back enough to see his face. "Last, of course. I'm muggleborn, not a heathen."

She wasn't sure how he'd react to what she meant to be a lighthearted quip and at first, he just stared. However, after a moment one corner of his mouth lifted the slightest.

"The furthest thing from that. I already know you take your tea the right way and you use just enough marmalade."

"You can learn more if you want."

Draco nodded. "As much as you'll teach me."

He leaned in for another kiss, heedless of the fact that they could be caught at any second now that the party was winding down inside the Hall. Hermione pushed at his chest though and caught his eyes.

"Were you really just watching me because of the marmalade?"

He snorted and made to close the space again. "Brilliant witch, you'll figure it out soon enough."


End file.
